Mihoshi finds someone special.
by Hassamu
Summary: Mihoshi finds a love,but who? Could it be Tenchi? Find out by reading this fic. Please R and R.
1. Default Chapter

Mihoshi goes out on a date,not with Tenchi,But with who?!  
  
"Come on Man,Stick it to him!" Ryoko yelled at the TV screen,she was watching some sort of wrestling match.   
Oh Hello,I am Mihoshi,A Galaxy Police Officer. Some people may call me dumb,slow or un-talented. But I am really smart I have you know! I hate it when people mis-treat me! Urg! It gets on my nerves. Enough about me,lets get to the story.  
  
"Ryoko,Do you have watch this everyday?!" Washu complained,as usually. We were just arguing over the TV like always. Tenchi was up stairs still fast asleep,Sasami was cooking,Ryoko and Washu were arguing,Ayeka was reading a magazine about fashion,and me and Kiyone were just watching some TV.  
"Please be nice to each other." I pleaded to the both. "Hmm...I need something to make them two get along....I know! Let's all go have a picnic in the park!"  
  
"A PICNIC?!" Everyone except Mihoshi said in unison.  
  
"Yeah a Picnic,It would be so fun! Cool breezes,great food,it would be great!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"A Picnic? That does'nt sound too bad Mihoshi." Kiyone said.  
  
"Yes,a picnic,It could be like a date for me and Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she imagined her and Tenchi kissing over the picnic food.  
  
Ayeka went over and knocked Ryoko aside making her fly into the wall. "You and Tenchi? Oh Please,Tenchi would rather go out with a Princess then a demon like you!" Ayeka said sarcasticly with a stupid look on her face.  
  
Ryoko head grew ten times bigger, "What did you say?!" Ryoko spated out.  
  
"That exactly what I mean." The Princess said as she wiped the spit off of her. "Tenchi wants a proper woman,not a loud mouth demon."  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"Stop it girls,you know you should'nt fight in the house." Mihoshi said as she floated over to Ryoko and Ayeka and stood in between them. "So Washu do you wanna come along?"  
  
"Um...." Washu thought.  
  
"Come on Washu,it will be lots and lots of fun." Mihoshi said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh I guess." Washu said as she stood up from the couch,stretched,and said "Who is going to wake Tenchi?"  
  
"I WILL" Ryoko and Ayeka said in unison. They both turned to look at each other and starting arguing again. Making the house shake. Everything in the entire house starting shaking. Shelves and entertain systems were rumbling,and the doors were shaking.  
  
"Not this again,it is getting worser everyday." Kiyone sighed.  
  
While the two were arguing Tenchi came walking down the stairs,rubbing his head,I could tell he had just gotten up.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up Sasami,and sure,I'll go on a Picnic with you and the others." Tenchi said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Goodie!" Sasami cheered. "This is going to be really fun,Ryo-Hoki(SP)" She said as she held up the cabbit. The cabbit was happy too. She had'nt gotten out much lately.  
  
"So I guess we all argreed. WE ARE ALL GOING A PICNIC....HOORAY!" I hopped in happiness.  
  
"Um....How are we going to get there?" Tenchi interrupted.  
  
"No need to fear! Washu is here,I can just teleport you all there!" She said in her annoying voice.  
Washu ran into her lab and came out about five minutes later,or was it two,I dunno. Before we knew it,we were teleported to a picnic area,In Tokyo!  
  
Picnic Area in Tokyo. (Green grass,sunny day,People walking by,You get the idea)  
  
"Look at all this great food! Right Kiyone?"   
  
"Yeah your right Mihoshi,this food is great. Good Job Sasami." Kiyone said as she picked up a sandwitch.  
  
"But I did'nt make the food." Sasami replied.  
  
"But who did?" Kiyone asked in wonder.  
  
"I did...." Ryoko mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone said in unison,including me.  
  
"You mean,you cooked this?! I better not eat it,I don't wanna die before I get to marry Tenchi!" Ayeka sarcasticly said as she pushed away a sandwitch.  
  
"Heh Heh." Everyone said as they pushed away their food,except for Tenchi.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ryoko yelled. "EAT IT!!!!"  
  
"Ok,I'll try it." Tenchi said as he picked up a sandwitch,took a bite and swallowed it. "Mmm Very Good Ryoko."  
  
"You think so? Just my little treat,you can reward me by me and you having a little fun when we go back home."  
  
"Uh....." Tenchi almost got out but was interrupted by Ayeka. The Princess started to scream at Ayeka,throwing food right into her face,before you know it,they were fighting again.  
  
"Not this again,Can't we have a little fun?" I wondered. Just then I saw him,someone really special. The man walked download the side walk and spotted me staring at him. He was dressed sorta of like Tenchi, Blue Jeans, Dark Blue T-Shirt. He also had brown skin,spikey hair,and seemed very nice. The man walked over to where we was having the picnic,looked at me and said. "May I join you?" He asked knee'ling down next to me.  
"Sure I guess." I said in my most sweetest voice. "What's your name?"  
He looked over at me,smiled and said "I'm Hassamu." He winked at me and my eyes filled with hearts.  
"What's yours?" He asked.  
  
"Um,I am...Mihoshi,Galaxy Police Officer."  
  
"Galaxy Police?" He asked. "That's sounds pretty cool."  
  
"It's very cool,especially with my best friend Kiyone,She is a Galaxy Police Officer too!"  
  
"That's good,Hey do you watch the show Police Police Men (sp)?" He asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Oh Do I?!" I said. "I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!"   
  
"You do too?! I LOVE IT TOO." He said cheerfully. No one else had noticed he was here,they were busy arguing and Kiyone and Washu were trying to stop them.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi." Hassamu said as he picked up a sandwitch that no one had bitten off of. He opened up the plastic wrapper and pushed it toward me. "Do you want it?"  
  
I grabbed the sandwitch from Hassamu's hand,and ate the whole thing up within minutes.  
"MmmM Good!" I said while wiping my mouth.  
  
"Ya Know,You look really cute while eating." Hassamu said.  
  
"Do you think so..Do you really really really think so?" I said blushing.  
  
"I sure do." Hassamu said as he moved his hand over and grabbed my hand. I blushed again.  
---------  
  
So what do you think. Stay tune for chapter two!  
  



	2. Mihoshi Prepares.

Mihoshi finds a love:  
Mihoshi Prepares.  
  
@Still at the picnic area.@  
  
"He is really nice,Maybe I can ask him to go out on a date with me." Mihoshi thought as she sat there,still blushing.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hassamu asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!" She replied quickly.  
  
"Ok,that's good." He replied. "I was wondering...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Maybe we could go out on a date. Ya' know,to get to know each other." He said as he was still holding Mihoshi's hand.  
  
"A date? Um...No one has every asked me before...hmmm.........I'LL GO!" Mihoshi replied as put a weak smile. "What am I going to wear? I have never been on a date before. This is going to be so hard,going on my first date. Maybe Kiyone could help me. I better not ask Ayeka,it looks like she had'nt been on a date in years." She thought.  
  
"Good,so it's settled." Hassamu stood up from his position and pulled Mihoshi up along with him. "I guess I'll see you tonight,at about 7:00pm. at this exact spot." He said as he gave Mihoshi a slight hug,and walked off. Mihoshi started turning red.  
  
"Bye Hassamu." She whispered as she waved goodbye. "Hassamu is really nice." She said just to turn around to see the whole group staring at her,in shock. Mihoshi started turning red again.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Ryoko asked letting go of Ayeka's hair.  
  
"Yes,tell us Mihoshi." Ayeka added in.  
  
"Well..um...It was nothing! Nothing really! Just made a friend. Ya' Know." She said nervously as she creeped over to Kiyone. "Kiyone,I need your help on something." She whispered.  
  
"Oh no,what is it Mihoshi?" Kiyone whispered,annoyed as ever.  
  
"Me and Hassamu are going on a date. I need some advice." Mihoshi whispered back.  
  
"Who is Hassamu?"  
  
"A guy I just met,he is really cute,so can you help me?" Mihoshi pleaded.  
  
"Ok,I'll help you. Just don't tell anyone. Got it?"  
  
"Ok! I won't tell anyone you are giving me advice on my first date!" Mihoshi accidently said out loud.  
  
The whole group was shocked,except for Tenchi. Suddenly the group all started to crack up. Tenchi and Sasami just stood there. Not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Oh Mihoshi,let's just get out of here!" Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi while Washu teleported them back home,while the Tenchi,Sasami,Washu,Ayeka,and Ryoko remained there,to finish off the picnic.  
  
  
@At Tenchi's house in Kiyone and Mihoshi's room.@  
  
"Ok Kiyone,so what do I do first?" Mihoshi asked looking through her clothes in her closet. Trying to pick out an outfit.  
  
"Ok,let's start from the beginning. We are going to pick out an outfit." Kiyone search quickly through the closet and took out a purple dress. "This one?"  
  
"Nope,I hate Purple!" Mihoshi replied while turning her head away.  
  
Kiyone reached into the closet and pull out a shiny silver dress,then a yellow one,then a orange one,and then a green one,but Mihoshi denied all of them.  
  
"I give up Mihoshi." The annoyed Kiyone said as she fell back unto her bed. "What do you want to wear?!"  
  
"Um....This one!" She pointed to Blue overalls,and a yellow T-Shirt,with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You want to wear that?"  
  
"Yes,I want to wear this Kiyone!" She said taking the outfit out of the closet and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"It's your choice." Kiyone mumbled.  
  
Five minutes had passed a Mihoshi still have not returned from the bathroom.Kiyone was half way sleep,but she stay up to give Mihoshi more advice.  
  
"Yawn,I wish that Mihoshi would hurry up." She said scratching her head. Suddenly,the door cracked open and Mihoshi walked in slowly. She was wearing Blue overalls,a yellow T-Shirt, and tennis shoes.  
  
"I have decided to wear this Kiyone! And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind!"  
It was 6:30 pm and the gang had arrived at Masaki's house,Tenchi,Sasami,Ayeka,and Ryoko. Don't forget the cabbit. Mihoshi walked down the stairs slowly and saw the group in front of the door.   
  
"Um...Hello....Can you teleport me to where we had the picnic Washu?" Mihoshi asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Um...." Washu stuttered.  
  
"Pretty Please..." Mihoshi pleaded.  
  
"Well Ok!......Of course I will....."She mumbled.  
  
And within a matter of second Mihoshi was teleported to the picnic area. "Good luck Mihoshi." Kiyone whisper as she fell asleep completely.  
  
  
@Picnic Area@  
  
Mihoshi stood there,next to the tree where the picnic had occured. "I wonder where Hassamu is?" She wondered looking around for him.  
Just then Hassamu came running up from the sidewalk. He was wearing Blue Jeans,a yellow shirt, and tennis shoes.  
  
"Hi Mihoshi,ready to go on our date." He said as he grabbed Mihoshi's hand softly.Not too hard,not to soft.  
They both made eye contact and stared at each other for about five seconds.  
  
"Yeah,I am ready!" She said as her hand slipped away from Hasamu as she hopped in happiness.  
  
----------------------  
So what did you think? Read and Review. Check out the third and last chapter,you'll be suprise what will happen.  
  
-Peace for now.  
  



End file.
